


The Bender

by ima_pandachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ima_pandachu/pseuds/ima_pandachu
Summary: Ayano Nara was adopted into the Nara clan as a baby, born a civilian, and orphaned soon after... Or so she thought. Right after her 12th birthday, the mystery behind her true Clan became known. But even after discovering her new ability, she isn't strong enough to control it. The elements... She would have fallen into the wrong hands and be turned into a weapon if she hadn't been contained. Her memory was erased and she was given a new identity to help keep her Clans secrets: Kimora Sato. Then Kakashi became her caretaker. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for her abilities to resurface and for her to remember her forgotten memories...
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Past

Ayano Pov

I danced to school thinking about my birthday present yesterday. I turned 12 years old. Shika had bought me a pet mouse. She's albino, so I nicknamed her Yuki. It's too bad I couldn't bring her with me to school. If I moved to the academy like Shikamaru then I could take her. From what I learned, one of his classmates brought his dog with him. I wonder if I could take her to work with me at the flower shop.

I can't wait to go home, so I can play with her. That isn't the only thing I'm excited about. Shikamaru promised that he would teach me what he picked up in the academy today. I've always wished to go there. But Ojisan says I'm not allowed to. I never knew why. I hated attending an ordinary school. The thing is, I only ever was interested in being a ninja. But because of my passion, I didn't have any friends. But I remained positive.

***********

While I was absorbed in my dreams, a burst of orange and yellow crossed by me. Rushing, he spattered me with yellow paint all over my school dress. "Hey!" I screech. "Sorry!" It was my fault for not paying attention. I inspect my dress. Hopefully, the paint will come out. I glare at my wet clothes even more, and I sigh then laugh. I'll have to throw it away. Not long after, others were other ninjas chasing him. That's when I understood what the paint must have been for. I look up to the Hokage mountains and look at their faces. I facepalm and sigh again. Great!

********

I run to school and everybody looks at my dyed clothes. One of my teachers told me to go to the nurse's station to pick up a fresh pair of dresses. The only dresses they had for me were too big, but that's not the worst part. I can only borrow these clothes meaning, I have to change back into my stained dress to stroll home in. As he would say, 'what a drag'. After changing into the used dresses, I stared at myself in the mirror. Long mint green hair and silvery eyes. Wearing baggy school dresses when I could wear ninja gear, on a mission to support the village. I sulk. 

I wish.

************

I zoned-out all period thinking about Yuki. Is she a ninja mouse or is she just a mouse? I must ask him when I get home. It wasn't long before the bell rang for us to escape. After a brief visit to the nurse's station, I slid back into my damp blue gown. I gathered my backpack and hurried outside. Stained clothes won't ruin my day! I fled and I flew into Shika, I knocked him over. I was in such a hurry I didn't notice him. I grin up at him. "So what did you learn today?" I asked. He moans. "We had to retest on Transformation Jutsu because Naruto got in trouble. He was late because he was vandalizing the Hokage Mountains." He glances down and shakes his head. Then he looked at my dress.

"When I passed him this morning, he splashed paint on me. The school gave me clothes to borrow, but they said I wasn't allowed to bring them home." I peer down at my feet while walking. Shikamaru noticed my spirit sank. ”Hey, want to see Yuki? I brought her with me in my pocket. Because I knew you wanted to get her first thing after school." He freed his pocket, and she popped out and reached up onto his shoulder. I reached out to her, and she climbed into my cuffed hand. I beam at him. "Thanks for delivering her."

My belly rumbled. He gives me a raised eyebrow. "Did you skip lunch again?" My stomach growls the second time, which answered his question. He sighs and grabs me by the hand while Yuki crawls up on my shoulder. "Let's get some ramen." He introduces the way. Naruto was there with their academy teacher. Not choosing to be a part of his shenanigans, we sat towards the rim, away from them. I got miso and Oniisan got beef ramen. I tore off little chunks of crackers that came extra for Yuki. He told me that his graduation test is tomorrow. I seem to be more excited than him. But that was normal between us.

It was sunset by the time we settled. We're approaching our particular spot now.  
It was a training ground but became abandoned, so it’s ours now. Most folks don't even realize where to locate it. It's tucked away behind wildflowers and tall grass. I felt something at my feet seem I almost stepped on it. A serpent. Yuki jumped under my clothes. Looks like I'm not the only one. I fell behind Shika shaking in fear. He observed the vermin, clutching my hand in his. With his other hand, he drew up a long stick to scare the snake away. I didn't know that I was weeping until he pointed it out. We stayed there for a period with my grip in his. He didn't push or pull away. He just let me break down and get it out of my system.

"Still terrified of snakes, I see. What a drag…" After the tears cleared up, and a few sniffs again, he yanked me into the training grounds. I stumbled and dumped my pack. My green frog beanie peaked out.

"Still wearing that dumb hat to work?" He asked while I was picking it up. "It's lucky, it helps the flowers grow!" I could overhear him roll his eyes. Which reminds me, I'm off today. I hope Nami is okay. She's my favorite flower at the shop.

Then when I shifted to him, he was transformed into me. It was just so unusual. It's like I was looking into a mirror. But he didn't have the stain on his clothes. Still pretty cool, though. "Whoa! How did you do that?" He smiles, noticing I perked up. "This technique is most often used to disguise the user as another person. You need to have chakra for this." That's right. I don't have chakra. Just another reason I'm not meant to be a ninja. But that doesn't mean I can't try. "Wanna practice Taijutsu?" He suggests the one thing I can do. I'm not that great at it though since I'm just a civilian. Knowing him, he can beat me with his eyes closed. 

********** 

Unknown Pov

Kakashi was sent by the Hokage to investigate strange energy. He thinks almost every ninja in the village sensed it.

**********

We were doing our routine when something happened. This time when I attacked back even though I missed, a flare of fire came out of the palm of my hand. We instantly freeze in shock. I look at my hands and see small sparks. "What’s happening to me?" I began to panic as the sparks grew. I had a fire in one hand and electricity in my other. The more upset I got the faster it expanded. It began to orbit around me. Shikamaru was frozen watching in amazement while standing in fear. I snap him out of his trance. "O-oniisan. Go get help." He bolted once he caught his head.

A gray-haired Jounin carefully approached me with kunai in hand. He has the majority of his face covered with just one eye standing out. My watering eyes clouded my sight but I could see his vest to identify him. I ran up to him and buried my crying face into his vest. As I hugged him, my energy started to fade. He was shocked at first, thinking I was going to attack him. Then he slowly melted into the hug. He petted my hair until I got sleepy. I cried my eyes out until I lost consciousness.

***********

Unknown Pov

"You mustn't give her away. This is the only way to protect her and the village."

"I understand.."


	2. Meeting the Team

*****A few days later*********

Kimora Pov

"You have to get up. Will be late!" I jumped on the bed and screamed in his ear until he was wide awake. "Can't I just tell them a black cat crossed my path?" I smother him with a pillow then bounced off the bed. "I made breakfast, if you don't get up now it'll get cold or worse... Yuki's gonna eat your breakfast." For a little mouse, she eats a lot. He quickly bolts out of bed into the kitchen and hovers around his food blocking Yuki. While he's eating I get dressed in my new clothes and brush my messy short caramel brown hair. I was wearing a short blue zip-up chest binder, exposing my toned stomach and plain brown ninja pants reaching below my knees. Once I was done I put on my headband.

I never went to the academy but that doesn't mean I can't wear my mom's old headband. It's all I have left of her. Plus Uncle Kashi says I should wear it to blend in. The Hokage wants me to stay by him at all times. That means I have to go with him and his new team on missions. I don't see why I need to come along but if it's what the Hokage wishes then I won't question him.

***************

I and Uncle Kashi were finally on our way to meet his possible team. After many excuses I got him to show up. As soon as he walked through the door a chalkboard eraser fell on his head. I think to myself, karma for making them wait hours.

The one who I recognized from before was Naruto, He was dying laughing. While pinky was playing innocently and the raven-haired boy looked annoyed by the two. 

Great.

We all meet on the roof. "Now, introduce yourselves." Kakashi went first. He didn't feel like saying anything about himself so he just told them his name nothing more. Naruto went next. Naruto Uzumaki. He wore a baggy orange jumpsuit. He couldn't stop talking about ramen. I couldn't blame him, I am obsessed with pasta especially with tomato sauce. Then he kept going on even more about becoming Hokage. Next was pinky, Sakura Haruno. She had long pink hair wearing a red and white ninja dress. I could tell she was trying her hardest to be cute and cheerful. No doubt she's trying to impress the gothic boy. She kept cutting off her sentences silently screaming inside. Major Fangirl. The only thing I learned from her is that she has a major crush and she dislikes Naruto.

And then finally to the mysterious raven-haired boy. If looks could kill. Sasuke Uchiha. He had almost the same introduction as Uncle Kashi except for the part where he plans to kill someone.

Naruto pointed me out. "Who's that?"

"This is Kimora, she'll be joining us for the survival exercise." I wave shyly, hiding behind Kakashi wishing I wasn't here. He told me to be more social. At first, I was excited, meeting new people but now that I've met them, I want to leave. Why didn't I just stay home? Oh, wait I know, because of Kakashi. 'Kimora you need to make friends.' 

'Why though? I don't need anyone but you.’ He sighs.

*********

“Survival exercise?" Asked Sakura. Kakashi started laughing creepily while I Inch out of view. He grabbed me behind me and I could think of running.

"The failure rate is 66% or higher. This test is just to help select those who have the potential of becoming Genin." Naruto started shaking trying to get a mental grip. Sasuke was a rock, this didn't phase him at all. Sakura was almost in the same state as Naruto. I thought it was funny. I hide my giggle though. Kakashi got up from his perch so I did the same. "Be sure to bring all your ninja tools. We meet at 5 in the morning." He dismisses the team and we both leave. Uncle Kashi picks me up princess style and quickly gets us out of their range. Kakashi knows they probably still have questions but he’s too lazy to answer. Once we're far enough he walks. He insists on carrying me the whole way home. 

"What do you think of them?" I asked. 

"Naruto's an idiot, Sakura is too focused on Sasuke to be a ninja. Sasuke, he's different. He reminds me of myself. They don't mix, they're gonna fail."

"Give them a chance, they might surprise you." Yuki popped out of my shirt agreeing with me. Uncle Kakashi sighs.


	3. Bell Test

**********The next day*********

He kept dragging his feet the whole way. He kept trying to create distractions to throw me off. By the time we got to the meeting place, I was dragging him by his ear. The team had been waiting. "You're late!" Yelled Naruto and Sakura at the same time. Poor guys, they must have been out here for hours. It's almost noon. He goes for the black cat excuse. They looked mad. Kakashi then set a timer for noon. He then held out two bells. He told them if they could take the bells away from him before the timer went off then they would pass and be able to eat lunch. And so the game begins. 

I simply sit back and watch. I wonder if they'll figure it out. Will I have to give them hints? Once it started everyone except Naruto hid. Naruto went for the direct approach. Head on. Kakashi wasn't worried, he even took out his book. Make-Out Paradise. When Naruto ran at him Kakashi got behind him and used the tiger hand sign. Everyone thought it was ninjutsu but I knew better. "Leaf Village Secret Ultimate Taijutsu! One Thousand Years Of Death!" Naruto uncomfortably flew away holding his butt. He landed in the water and Kakashi took his book back out. I facepalm.

From underneath the water, Naruto threw small throwing stars at him. He caught them even looking away from his book. He emerges from the water and his stomach growls. He complains saying you can't fight on an empty stomach. His stomach wasn't the only one growling. I could hear the others. 

Suddenly multiple Naruto shadow clones appear from the water jumping out at Kakashi. Since Kakashi was being lazy one of the clones got him from behind. They all piled on keeping him in place while one particular attack. But instead of attacking his target he accidentally hit his clone that was in the place of Kakashi. All the Narutos are now very confused and frustrated, beating each other up. The clones disappeared and Naruto I saw one of the bells on the ground. He goes to pick it up but before he can even touch it he gets hung upside down from a tree. It was a trap. 

Sasuke strikes thinking he was distracted by Naruto. But it was a substitution. Kakashi disappears. Probably to deal with the other two since Naruto's been dealt with already. I decided to help him down. "You're a ninja, right? You have a headband. How come you don't have to take the test too?" 

"Yuki cut the rope. Now hurry before the timer goes off." Yuki crawls out from my shirt and makes her way up the rope nipping him free. He runs off and hopefully doesn't get caught in another trap. Not even a thank you. I rolled my eyes. My first attempt at socializing failed. 

Next, I find Sasuke fighting Kakashi. He was right, Sasuke is different. He can't read his book this time. He leaves Sasuke head deep into the ground. After a few minutes of wandering around, I head back to the timer. It had started raining while I was on my way over. Naruto was tied up to a pole with Sakura and Sasuke sitting on the ground next to him. Their stomachs all started to growl at the same time. I'm glad I ate before leaving.

Kakashi explains the whole point was to use teamwork. Then showed them the KIA stone. He got lost in his thoughts and was silent for a moment. I rushed over to him and held his hand. He turns around and gives them another chance. All the other teams he was paired with didn't pass. He's never passed any of them. So why the change of heart? Was it something I said before?

He tells them they can eat but don't feed Naruto. As soon as Kakashi disappears Sasuke offers Naruto his lunch. Sakura was hesitant but fed him anyway. Kakashi reappeared pretending to be mad when he was happy. They passed. "Those who break the rules and codes are branded as garbage but those who don't cherish their friends are worse than garbage." Everyone walked off forgetting about Naruto still tied up. I sigh and see him. Looks like we're sticking with this team. Their first mission is tomorrow.


	4. The First Mission

Kimora Pov

"Mission to capture lost pet 'Tora' is complete!" The large woman hugged her unamused cat over and over. Poor thing. No wonder it ran away. Naruto felt the cat deserved it seeing as how it attacked him.  
Naruto didn't like what the Hokage had to say. He was giving them more boring missions. Naruto was not having it. The Hokage then explained the mission ranks, and how you start small. Gain experience then moves up. He told them the highest level they can take right now is D-rank. That's when the Hokage finally noticed that Naruto wasn't listening. He sat on the floor talking about ramen with his back turned towards the Hokage. Kakashi apologized for his behavior.

The Hokage changed his mind and decided to give them a rank C mission. Being bodyguards. They lit up like fireworks. Finally, this is getting exciting. Naruto was so excited he couldn't stop talking. He kept asking who it was that they were going to guard. He was not impressed when he met his client. It was a drunk old man.

They got off on the wrong foot. I attempted to stop Naruto from hurting the client. "I'm Tazuna, a veteran bridge builder." He took another long drink of alcohol.

***************

Our client may be drunk but at least we get to leave the village. After we packed all of our things from home, we met up again at the village entrance. Naruto was pumped. I was worried I would be a burden to them. Just one more person they need to guard. But, on the bright side, Uncle Kashi taught me Taijutsu. I just hope it's enough.

Sakura asked Kakashi if there were ninja in the land of the waves. "No, but in other nations, while cultures and customs are different, hidden villages exist and there are Ninjas there." He pulls out a map to show them. He also explains that depending on the location, each leader has a different. We call ours Hokage.

After getting a little bit off-topic he mentioned that this is a C rank so we shouldn't have any ninja encounters. Tazuna was making us suspicious. He knows more than he leads on. No need to alert the others. Kakashi's already aware, I'm sure. As we were walking Yuki became restless moving around under my shirt. She popped her little head out so I decided to give her a cracker to chew on while we walked. She suddenly hides dropping her half-eaten cracker. There must be trouble ahead because she can sense it.

She was right. Two ninjas released some sort of chain blade and Kakashi got caught up in it. He made it look as if he was shredded into pieces. The team started freaking out. I knew better. Kakashi is too advanced not to see it coming. I'm not worried but I am a bit scared considering I'm not a ninja. I've never had an encounter like this before. I was frozen along with Naruto. Fortunately for me, I wasn't their current target, Naruto was. Luckily for him, Sasuke jumped up and pinned the chain onto a nearby tree with his kunai. They unattached the chain.

One flung to the bridge builder that Sakura was protecting. The other one went back to Naruto who was still stiff. By the time I was able to get out of my trance it was over. Sasuke pushed himself between the enemy ninja and Sakura who was protecting the client. He was ready for the impact but it never came. Kakashi showed up at the last second, taking down the two ninjas in a headlock. They all turn their head to dead Kakashi to find out that it was only pieces of cut-up wood. He used the substitution. He made it look real though.

I never doubted him. He told everyone a good job except Naruto. Naruto wasn't the only one that noticed Sasuke didn't have a scratch on him. Not even a little dirt. It made him angry. Especially when they compared us. I'm not a ninja so that's my excuse, but Naruto doesn't have one. He again starts questioning whether or not I am a ninja.

I looked to Kakashi for guidance while he finished tying up the ninjas. He sighs. "First of all Naruto, the claws they wore were laced with poison so don't move too much. Second, Kimora is my adopted daughter, she is not a ninja. Thi-" Naruto interrupted. "Am I going to die?!" Sakura inspected his hand while chiming in. "If she's a civilian, It's dangerous for her isn't it?"

"I've been trained, I'm not as skilled as a ninja but I know self-defense. If Kakashi didn't think I could handle it he wouldn't have let me come along. I wore my mother’s old headband so I wouldn't be targeted." Kakashi goes back two talking before he was rudely interrupted by Naruto. "Third.." He eyes Mr. Tazuna and starts to interrogate him. In the middle of it, he explained that he disappeared in battle because he wanted to know who the real target was. Sakura spoke up mentioning we should head back to the Village to take Naruto to a doctor for the poison. Naruto got angry and violently jabbed his hand with his kunai. It surprised everyone, even me. He made a little emotional speech saying how he didn't want to be a burden. But he would pull his weight and not wait to be rescued.

Kakashi interrupted his speech to make it known that Naruto's hand was losing too much blood. He finally noticed and started panicking. Thinking he was gonna die. What a drama king. Kakashi investigated his hand. Something was strange. I stand behind Uncle Kashi looking over him. The blood remained but the wound had already healed. Kakashi wasn't the only one to notice. I may be a civilian but I know the story of the nine-tailed fox and the boy who harbors it. Everyone in the whole village knows. That's got to be why he healed so quickly. Since Kakashi didn't say anything I decided to keep quiet.


	5. Zabuza Momochi

It was very foggy out on the water. The quiet relaxing sound of water pushing and pulling made me sleepy. Lucky for me I don't have to be alert. I'm safe with Uncle Kashi. So now I nap. They'll wake me up when we get there. Naruto squealed like a little girl over a halfway done bridge. Looks like I won't be napping. Thanks, Naruto. I sigh and tell him to be quiet. 

Kakashi questions Mr. Tazuna about the mission. He spills the beans, saying the ranking of this mission is off but they couldn't afford any other help. He says he's being hunted by a shipping magnate by the name of Gato. Kakashi immediately remembered the name as the world's richest man. "On the surface he is normal but underneath he's a drug trafficking and deals in contraband using gangs and ninjas. Ruthlessly taking over nations and enterprises. He had his eyes on the Land of the Waves. Now he has control of finances, the government, the people. The only thing he fears is me completing this bridge."

That makes sense so far. Those ninjas were Gato’s men. We have to be quiet because they're after him. After hearing his story, he begins to guilt-trip us. Saying that if they don't protect him and he dies, his little grandson will cry. Nobody believed that story but Kakashi bought it. Or maybe he was curious and excited for some action. I wanted to sleep more but we were already here. We got off the little boat. We passed up some of the local areas then back into the forest we go. Naruto decides to be a big shot and scout ahead. Then randomly throw a kunai into the bushes scaring the crap out of us. I bet he's just showing off.

He threw another kunai out into the bushes and Sakura hit him on the head telling him to stop. Naruto swears someone is targeting them. I decided to go and retrieve his kunai when I came across a terrified white rabbit. It seemed fishy so I alerted Kakashi. When Naruto saw he almost hurt the rabbit, he went crazy apologizing to it and hugging it. But it was still in too much shock to move so it didn't run away.

Yuki squeaked a warning only seconds before huge sword swings past us barely missing Mr. Tazuna. The blade hit into a tree and on the hilt of it was a ninja. Another one of Gato’s men we're guessing. "Well well, well. Rogue Ninja of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi knows of him. Kakashi refuses to let me or team 7 take him on. He mentions that he's on a different level from the other ninjas they took out before. 

"Kakashi, the Sharingan user. Sorry, but you'll have to hand over the old man."

Kakashi tells the team to get in Manji battle formation. I don't know what they mean. I didn't go to the academy. I just stood behind Sasuke. I don't like him much but I trust him as a ninja. Kakashi would kill him if he failed to protect me. The same goes for the whole team. I mean, I’m his daughter. 

Kakashi got serious, he's gonna use his eye for this fight. Naruto got confused so Sasuke explained. The fog became thicker and the talking stopped. Zabuza disappeared with his sword from the tree and reappeared on the water walking on it literally. He was building chakra and making the air mistier. He was using Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu. And just like that, he was gone. The fog was so thick I couldn't even see Kakashi anymore. Sasuke started shaking and I could tell he was doubting his sanity. Then. Just then, he was right behind me. He was between us and the bridge builder. Kakashi got to us in time only to discover it was a water clone. A distraction just to sneak up from behind to attack. But what he didn't know was that Kakashi was a water clone too. Now Kakashi has a kunai to his throat.


	6. Breaking the Water Prison

We were frozen silently celebrating our victory... Until he started laughing. Our fear from before crept up on us ten times worse. He and Kakashi talked a little bit before his water clone gave out, giving Kakashi a scare. He was right behind him. He swung his massive sword missing Kakashi on purpose for a distraction then threw it by the blade straight into him. It sent him flying.

Zabuza picks up his sword running straight to Kakashi but he stops just in time to notice Makibishi spikes. He was barely able to stop himself in time. Then he dove into the water. The team was in shock. They just saw their Sensei get thrown around and played with. As for me, I was worried, but I had more faith in him than the team does. I know he'll pull through somehow.

Once Kakashi was in the water it was all over. Zabuza had him trapped in a water prison. He's made a clone to fight the team and fogged our vision. Hang on Kakashi. "Yuki, find the real Zabuza." I put her on the ground and she scurries away. He then insults the team, saying they don't deserve to be ninjas if they're not in the bingo books. Then his clone disappeared into the mist. I could see anything. I could hear that Naruto was just attacked. His headband made a clattering noise when it hit the ground. In the distance, I could hear Kakashi calling out to us. Telling us to take Tazuna and run. 

Even if we did run away, it would only buy us some time before he eventually finds and defeats us anyway. We just need to find his real body. Our only option is to rescue him. I could briefly hear Narutos shaking voice in the background. I was planning to save him but I thought to myself for a bit. If I don't rescue him he'll rescue himself, which will help him grow into a better ninja even in dangerous situations. So I'm not helping him. Call me crazy but that's just my logic. 

According to Naruto's battle cry, I was right. Naruto picked himself up and started running straight at him. Naruto goes flying away. Sakura tried to convince Naruto to give up, saying that they just weren't strong enough for this kind of mission. She sounded panicked. But Naruto was able to pick himself up again. He was bleeding from his mouth. He faced the enemy while tying up his headband. He then suddenly came up with a battle strategy and decided to tell Sasuke. They exchanged glances and whispers. I and Sakura were completely left out not knowing the plan.

*************

They figured we would protect the old man while they fought. "Now, let's get wild." The air grew tense. Zabuza then appeared in a flash near Sasuke elbowing him to the face knocking him over without hesitation or sound. When Sasuke was down he used his elbow again. He dug into Sasuke's core, possibly breaking his ribs. He was choking on his blood.

Zabuza stood over him with his foot on Sasuke's chest ready to swing his sword to finish the job. Sakura was screaming and crying. To be honest I wasn't far from her. Only I kept it inside trying to stay calm for everyone else's sake. Naruto uses shadow clone Jutsu and surrounds him.

If they have a plan they better use it now or I'll have to step in. I would be putting myself at risk but at least I would die trying to save my uncle. 

The Naruto clones dog-piled Zabuza. Probably being used as a distraction so Sasuke could getaway. I noticed Sakura was shaking like a leaf and the old man was nervous as well. I look around searching for Yuki to see if she found the real one. But no sight of her yet. While Naruto's clones or being taken out Naruto dug in his weapon bag and threw something at Sasuke. He caught it. It opened into a Demon Wind Shuriken.

Sasuke jumped into the air and hurled the weapon at him. But instead of hitting him, he aims for the real body which Yuki was on his shoulder. Because he had one hand on the water prison, he could only catch one. The next one that was thrown at him was bound to hit, there's no way he could avoid it. But just when we think we have luck on our side, he jumps over it as he passes by him even with his hands full. Once your key was sure we found the real one she jumped off and started towards me

Turns out this was part of their plan all along, the one he jumped over was Naruto who then threw his daggers from behind caught him off guard. His hands were full so this time he couldn't get out of it so he had to remove his hand from the water prison to dodge. He released Kakashi. He was really angry now and took the wind blade he caught from earlier and went to throw it at Naruto. But Kakashi emerged from the prison and stopped the blade from spinning with his hand.


	7. The Hidden Ninja

The blade dug into Kakashi. He pushed it away, it went flying. I didn't notice his eye is out. I'm excited and amazed to see how it works first hand. But now is not the time. We've got to protect the bridge builder. They both jumped away from each other. He activated his Sharingan. He copied him every hand sign. Water Style. Water Dragon Jutsu.  
They broke against each other. Poor Naruto was getting soaked in the water.  
Hope he doesn't drown.

We struggled to stay in place while the wave passed us by. At least we're on land for now. The team was so amazed by Kakashi's eye that they weren't bothered by the water anymore. I however do not like getting wet. Because wet socks feel so wrong. Kakashi with his kunai went against his Zabuza's sword. The blades ground with force. I heard a sound behind me that took my attention. I looked around and finally spotted a girl or boy maybe? I sigh not knowing. Whoever they are they looked down upon me from a tree. 'They' put a finger to their lips telling me to be quiet and smile. I gave them the 'my lips are sealed' gesture. Then I go back to the team to watch the battle. Why did I listen? That ninja could have killed me. But it didn't. That's something to think about. I think he's a boy.

Kakashi copied his every move like a mirror. But this time Kakashi used his own move before he was able to use it. It was like he read his mind. He used another Water Jutsu, some sort of vortex trapping him inside. It carried him away. We all got soaked again. The water calms down a little just enough to see he's pinned up against a tree. Kakashi attacks with his kunai from above while he tries to catch his head. The water drained. "Can you see the future?"

"Yes, you're going to die."

"No!" I don't know what came to a hold of me but I didn't want to see this man die. As I ran over to the small throwing sticks came out of nowhere and punctured Zabuza's neck. He fell limp. Oh no. Is he dead? I poke him with my shoe. No response. Then the ninja I saw before appeared. Kakashi then looked down on the body to check for a pulse. He had none. Kakashi identified the figure in the tree. According to his mask, he's a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Since I and Naruto didn't know what a tracker ninja was, Sakura educated us. Guys like Zabuza who turn against their home village have to be assassinated by a tracker ninja before they reveal the village secrets to others. Naruto then started a staring contest with him. He gets all fired up and yells at him for killing Zabuza. Kakashi tells him to leave them alone, he's not an enemy. 

The boy in the mask disappeared from the tree and was now on the ground near his body. He picked him up, which I thought was very surprising considering how much smaller he is than Zabuza. But somehow he picked him up like it was nothing. He must be super strong. Also very mysterious. Something about this doesn't seem right. My gut tells me there's more to this guy. He took the corpse and left. I tug on Kakashi's sleeve, reminding him to put his eye away.

Yuki ran over to me since there was no danger. I picked her up in my cuffed hands and placed her on my shoulder to chill. I pulled out a small cracker and gave it to her then petted her head, telling her good job as she eats. Naruto was angry at nothing again, punching the ground. He was angry because of how weak we looked at today. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't forget we saved Kakashi. That's an achievement." Naruto then flinches away from me. Kakashi then approached him, stopping him from punching the ground.

Kakashi told him things like this happen when you're a ninja. Ooh, he's not only upset because we looked weak, but he was also upset because somebody was killed. His reaction is normal. I've never seen anyone die before but I'm handling it better than him. Kakashi tries to lower the tension by reminding us about our mission to take the old man home. Speaking of the old man he offered for us to stay the night at his house when we get there. Suddenly Kakashi passes out. He must have used his eye too much. I guess we're going to have to take turns carrying him. He'll be fine, he just needs rest.


	8. Chakra and Trees

I looked at the clock beside me and noticed that it was early in the morning. Why would he wake me up so early? Oh! Today's my birthday! I woke up and yawned as I rubbed my tired eyes. I saw him hiding something behind his back. "It's too early for presents." I looked at him. "Can I have it later?" He smiled. "What?"

"This gift can't wait." He brings up a white mouse. My eyes twinkle with pleasure. "Her name is Yuki, I hope it's okay I named her already." He smiles and scratches his head. I took her in my hand and jumped out of bed hugging Shikamaru. "Thanks, I love her." I petted her happily.  "She's a carrier mouse so when I go on missions we can keep in touch and send letters. So you won't be lonely."

**********

Weird dream. It was through the eyes of that little girl. Why did she have Yuki? It felt so real. I can still feel her in my head. Maybe I have a concussion. My head feels fuzzy. Am I still dreaming? I woke up next to sleeping Kakashi. Oh, I forgot. We fought Zabuza. Uncle Kashi needs rest. I pet his fluffy hair while I wait for him to wake up. Yuki came up to me once she noticed I was awake. I put a finger to my lips telling her to be quiet. Then I pick her up and put her on my shoulder like usual and get up slowly not to wake him. But as soon as I was about to step off the little bed he woke up. Too late now.

**********

The boy in the mask took his tool and hovered it over the body but Zabuza grabbed his hand stopping him. He awoke and said he could do it himself. He ripped out the needles in his neck. He's been dead for a week yet he is still able to move.

**********

The team surrounded the sleepy but serious thinking Kakashi. He was thinking out loud saying that he overlooked something. If that boy was a tracker ninja then he wouldn't need to take away his body. All he would need is facial recognition to prove he killed him. So why go the extra mile to bring the whole body as proof? The boy used senbon needles... Hm. If he used pressure points then Zabuza was put into a death-like state temporarily. Makes sense. He needed a quick escape. He's alive. Everyone is freaking out. Not only are we now fighting him but we're also fighting the boy in the mask.

Naruto was now shaking. First, he wanted the bad guy to live and now he's not so sure. Despite everything that was going on Kakashi decided we were going training. There's nothing else to do anyway. Plus we need to wait for Kakashi to fully recover before we can attempt to take down Zabuza. A little boy came out of nowhere and told us we were going to die. I'm guessing that's the old man's grandson he talked about. Naruto got spicy and the boy walked into the next room ignoring him.

Naruto better saves that energy for the fight but for now, they train. We all met up outside. Kakashi reviewed chakra with them. Naruto couldn't remember what it was, he even pronounced it wrong. So Sakura explained it to him, saying they learned it at the Academy. Kakashi then tells them that they have yet to master it. "You can tell you have good chakra control if you can climb a tree without using your hands." I chimed in. Uncle Kashi taught me, gathering chakra at your feet is harder than in most places. Kakashi gave them an example and climbed up the tree. Even throws three kunai at the group's feet. It's so they can mark their progress as they climb the tree. Each time they try to get higher than their last mark. They go at it.

Naruto was the first to fall unsurprisingly. He may not be making much progress but you can tell he's trying hard. Sakura on the other hand mastered it quickly. She was already high sitting on a tree branch. She starts to feel bad when she notices that Sasuke wasn't paying attention to her. Kakashi says she's closer to being Hokage than Naruto is and that Sasuke's Clans must not be all that great. Now they were motivated. Neck in the neck. Trying to get farther than the other. While watching Yuki pops out of my cleavage to say hi and watches with me. She smelled the air and took off. I followed him and she led me to that boy. He was hiding, watching as well. I walked up to him but he ran off. I picked Yuki back up and went back to watching them with Uncle Kashi.


	9. Once A Hero

It was starting to get late but watching these two entertain me enough to stay. Sakura must be bored right now. She's by herself guarding the bridge builder while he works. I can't help but feel I should have gone with her. Just so they'll have extra protection. Then I thought to myself, that Uncle Kashi would never let me go knowing he can't protect me there. He's still too injured.

Sorry Sakura, I guess we can't be bored together. I really want to bond with her or at least attempt to. I've never had a friend or a girlfriend before. I often wonder what it's like but at the same time I'm too lazy to try. I think I picked up my laziness from Uncle along with his social skills. I look at the boys trying to climb. I could talk to them but they're busy. I wish I could climb. I don't have Chakra though. That doesn't mean I can't try. 

I started running up the tree like them. When I started to fall I gripped my hands on the bark and slid down giving me brush burns on my legs and hands. I finally have a good grip, then I looked down and realized how high I am. Shit. I'm stuck. If I move a muscle I will fall and definitely get injured. Unfortunately, the tree I chose to climb was away from Naruto and Sasuke's spot. Today's a bad day to leave Yuki at the house. I was alone. But then I wasn't. Someone caught me and gently placed me on the ground. By the time I opened my shaky eyes and looked around whoever it was had disappeared. That's when I heard the dinner bell ring. I look to the sky not realizing what time it was. I head back to the house for dinner.

*******

Naruto and Sasuke were already asking for seconds by the time I got my food. I and Sakura oddly watched them eat in amazement. I wonder who's going to puke first. I closed my eyes not wanting to look. After dinner, I helped Ms. Tsunami with the dishes while everyone had tea. Sakura was looking at some family photos hung on the wall. She mentioned she noticed a piece of the picture was torn out. I wanted to tell her to butt out but it was too late. Her curiosity got the better of her and she spoke out asking about it. Ms. Tsunami almost dropped her dishes then replies. "That's my husband." The grandson Inari got up and ran out of the room. All grew quiet. Tazuna told a story. His grandson had a father not related by blood. He looked up to him like a real father but then there was some kind of accident. He was never the same after. 

He told the story of a boy who is getting bullied. The bullies took his dog and pushed it into the water and it started drowning but the boy couldn't save it because he didn't know how to swim. So they pushed him in and his dog eventually learned how to swim but he didn't. No one knows why the dog didn't go back to save its owner. The next thing he remembers he wakes up on dry land and there was a man near him cooking fish.

He thought he was dead and asked if he was god. "His name was Kaiza, he was a fisherman who had come to this land from another country in search of his dreams." One day there was an emergency and they called upon him for help earning his title as a hero. Gato didn't like this. He had his men beat him and then they hung him on a cross in public so everyone could see Gatos' power. It was a public execution. Upon hearing this Naruto vowed to himself he would prove them wrong. That there are still heroes in the world.


	10. Zabuza Returns

The next morning we all gathered at the table for breakfast. We tried to wait for Naruto but he never showed up. Our theory is he stayed out late training and overdid it. "We should probably go find him." Sasuke left saying he was going for a walk. Or is he worried about him and going off to search for him? Maybe Sasuke has a heart after all. Sakura noticed Sasuke's plate was all eaten already. That was fast. Unlike him, I took my time eating my food. Plus feeding Yuki. After we both had our fills for the day, I went to a spare room to get dressed. After I get ready for the day I let Uncle Kashi know I'm leaving to find Naruto. He stops me saying he wouldn't be able to protect me if something happened. But he wouldn't be able to protect me either way because he's injured.

So I took Yuki and we snuck out through the bathroom window. Yuki will get me some help if needed. Now to find Naruto. It's not the first time I've gone against him. One time I snuck into the academy but I was immediately caught. I just thought maybe if I fitted in there then Uncle Kashi might let me go.

**********

Yuki led me to Naruto. He was picking at plants helping some girl. "What have you been doing in a place like this, this early?" She asked Naruto. I joined them. I put my hands on my hips. "Yes, what are you doing here? You shouldn't have stayed out." I fussed with him, making eye contact with the girl. She looks familiar. Yuki liked her. She petted her. I remember her face. Oh! I remember now. When I was falling off of that tree I saw her face and she saved me. It couldn't be true because she's not a ninja, not in those clothes. She looks like a civilian considering what she's wearing. After getting all of that out of my system I helped them pick herbs. Naruto told her we were ninjas on a mission and that we were currently training in the area. She asked him if he had anyone precious he was protecting.

"When a person has something precious they want to protect… that's when they truly become strong." Naruto stopped to think, then replied saying that he relates. Once she had enough herb's she got up and said goodbye. As she was walking away she mentioned that she was a boy. Naruto lost his mind saying that he was cuter than Sakura. I laugh at him. Sasuke showed up crossing paths with the boy. We head back. I met up with Uncle Kashi. Naruto wanted to make an entrance. When we spotted Kakashi and Sakura. He was up in a tree and he threw a kunai at their feet to surprise them. He was high up. He pretended to lose his footing to scare them and then caught himself upside down laughing. Kakashi was upset with me. But he can't stay mad at me forever. "I found Naruto though." I pout.

Then suddenly he got unstuck for real and was falling out of the tree. Sasuke was quick to act, running up the tree and grabbing Naruto's foot before he hit the ground. I wish I could do that. I've always wanted to be a ninja. It was getting late so we headed back to the house. Naruto and Sasuke stayed out most wanting to climb more trees. It was dinner time now and everyone was at the table being served. Since I was helping cook earlier I decided to make a little side for Yuki. By little I mean a lot. She loves to eat. "They're late.." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Sasuke was holding up Naruto with his arm around him. They were covered in scratches. Naruto said that they both climbed to the top. Kakashi told them they'll be starting to guard Tazuna from now on. After we ate Tazuna asked why we were here protecting him even though he lied about the mission. Inari started crying. He slams his hands on the table as he rose from his seat angrily.

"Why do you desperately work so hard until you get like that?! There's no way you'd be a match for Gato's men even if you train." Naruto stood up to him, calling him a crybaby, and then left the table. Not long after, Kakashi disappeared, probably to go talk to him about Naruto.

**********

The next morning we were already to continue the mission while Naruto stays put to let his body rest. I get the feeling he's going to show up later. He's not one to miss out. He wants to be Hokage just as bad as I want to be a ninja. I'm tired of everyone viewing me as a weak and fragile civilian. Uncle Kashi was still injured but he was able to move now. By the time we got back to the bridge all of the workers had been beat up and unconscious. We were not expecting this. Mist took over. We all got into formation with our backs pressed against each other with Tazuna being protected in the middle. Zabuza clones appeared all around us. Sasuke took out the clones. He seemed to be very excited when more appeared. He wants to fight.

If things start to get nasty I'll send Yuki to get Naruto. For now, she's hiding in my cleavage.

The set of clones all turn to water and he making his presence known along with that masked boy named Haku. Zabuza mentioned that Sasuke has become a rival for Haku. Haku starts spinning around on the hilt of his foot making a miniature tornado around him. Haku's pin went against Sasuke's kunai. Sasuke was faster this time. But Haku was two steps ahead, he was keeping Sasuke's arms busy blocking his attacks while there’s water around him to use. Haku started to do hand signs with only one hand to keep Sasuke in place. Kakashi was amazed. Haku took a step into a puddle and all of the water floated in the air and changed shape. There were now thousands of water needles in the air. From what I can see somehow Sasuke avoided them by jumping straight into the air while he was in air he threw throwing stars at Haku. He dodged them and made some distance between him. It didn't matter because Sasuke was faster now and appeared right behind him calling him slow. 

Sasuke used the same strategy he used on him, allowing him to only block attacks and stay in place. Sasuke found an opening, Haku dodged it but that was what Sasuke wanted him to do. Now Sasuke kicked him in the face and sending him flying. Smart. Haku was knocked out for a few seconds but recovered next to Zabuza. Haku began to create ice mirrors around Sasuke. Haku absorbed himself into a mirror. Kakashi went to help but Zabuza kept him busy. Poor Sasuke was getting attacked by needles from all angles. What should I do? I'm so useless maybe if Kakashi took me seriously and trained me better that I would be able to handle and help out in this situation. And now Sasuke is suffering for it. I can still hear his screaming and see the blood splatter on the mirrors. 

Sakura was in shock. She was assigned to protect the bridge builder. Her body started to move on her own leaving me to protect the bridge builder while she tried to help Sasuke. She threw a kunai at one of the glass mirrors where he was but instead of hitting him, he caught. It distracted him long enough for Sasuke to catch his breath and try to gather himself. In these few seconds, ninja stars were thrown out from an unknown source and knock Haku out of his mirrors. Haku recovered.


	11. Knucklehead Ninja

Naruto made a big entrance and even gave a speech. I didn't even have to send Yuki after him. I was going earlier but I forgot she was in my chest. I quickly took a peek at her. She's okay just a little shaken up. She was wet and cold shivering anxiously. "It's okay Yuki, Naruto’s here now." Whisper to her before closing up my shirt. Sakura looked at me weirdly as I was talking to my chest or maybe she's jealous that she doesn't have a chest. 

Naruto was somewhat of an idiot for announcing himself. But I'm sure he'll save us either way. Naruto tried Shadow Replication Jutsu but before he could finish Zabuza threw four throwing stars at him. Haku's needles canceled them out knowing Naruto couldn't dodge them. It surprised everyone. Zabuza demanded to know why Haku saved him. Haku only replied to not worry about him. He wanted to fight him his way. Kakashi wanted to interfere but Zabuza reminded him that he needed to protect the client, saying that if he moved so did he. It was going to take all of us to protect him. I hope Naruto and Sasuke can manage without us.

Naruto and Haku started chatting a little bit before the battle. While he was distracted, Sasuke threw kunai at him but he dodged it easily. Naruto then noticed Sasuke trapped with the ice mirrors. Haku decided he wanted to fight Sasuke instead and then deal with Naruto later. Haku slipped into one of his ice mirrors to face Sasuke. Sasuke was getting hit by needles at almost every angle. Our best action plan is for Naruto to attack from the outside. We were all thinking the same thing except Naruto. Naruto was called stupid after entering the dome of mirrors. We all sighed. Sasuke was shocked. 

He made a new game plan and tried to melt the mirrors with his fireball. It didn't work. Sasuke was mad. Haku continued to throw needles at both of them from every angle. I felt so useless hearing them scream out in pain knowing I can't move from my spot because as soon as I do our client would be dead. Naruto got frustrated and made clones to punch out the mirrors to find the real Haku. Haku quickly moved from mirror to mirror attacking the Naruto clones in midair.


End file.
